Noted Love
by monkeyFangCatseyes
Summary: Matthew was single. Gilbert was too. But he wanted to change that. So he started putting notes in his locker. High school AU. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I chickened out on most of the deppressing stuff, but there will be some, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**It's no problem, I can do this, I'm just writing it for school. *deep breath*This story turned out much happier than I intened by the way. Like, _way _ and if you don't like the style of writing in this chapter, don't worry, it will be diffrent in the next one. Oh, and sorry for making Prussia so OC, I havn't ever written him before. And sorry for all the errors in grammer, I have no beta...**

Matthew was a blond male 16 year old high school student, he was a musician, he had a pet bear, his brother was the star of the baseball team, and he wore glasses. But more importantly he was single.

Gilbert was the albino male 17 year old high school student, he had a pet bird, his brother was leader of the drill team, and was the self-proclaimed most awesome person in the whole universe. But more importantly he was single too, and he wanted to change that.

The first note wasn't exactly a note in the definition that it used words to communicate a message. Delivered near the end of January, it was a piece of paper with a drawing of several polar bears playing hockey, at the bottom there was a blushing smiley face. Matthew had been surprised to needlessly say, he put the picture in his red hoodie temporarily but didn't know what to make of it.

Gilbert, who was only a friend of Feliciano, at that time, commented on how awesome of a picture it was and asked if he knew where it came from. He agreed that it was indeed very awesome but confessed he didn't know who made it.

Was it his imagination or did Gilbert look slightly relived?

The next one was a week later and was a picture of a polar bear playing a violin, the instrument of his choice, and another smiley but the blushing was even deeper and there was a tiny heart floating by his head. His reaction was nearly the same as the first except he now knew where to place his new picture, carefully right next to the other one in his binder, and as he did so his eyes softened at the edges in an implacable emotion.

Gilbert, who this time was a closer friend, didn't say anything. He looked at the picture and at Matthew with slight amusement and helped steer him clear of the places where he would get stares because of the notes he had been given.

Gilbert showed him exactly which places to avoid in the school so expertly it was almost as if he knew from experience. He stuttered something about movies and how he learned about bully patterns from them. He doubted those movies told him to avoid the science hall in the mornings and instead go the longer (but safer) route through the health hall, but he didn't question it.

Merely a few days after that it was a polar bear sleeping under a tree covered in icicles and hearts sprouting out of the branches. By now he had figured out that the person that was delivering these notes was a secret admirer, he had also looked at these pictures so often that he had put in a new divider in his binder for them and he quickly slipped the picture into there. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and a few around him noticed and started muttering.

When Gilbert, they were friends enough that they had hung out after school a few times, had asked to see the picture; he sat next to him and opened the binder just enough for him alone to see. Gilbert chuckled slightly and made a comment on how this guy was smooth.

Matthew asked him how he knew it was a guy and Gilbert stammered a bit and said something on how the polar bear looked to manly to be made by a girl then he took a drink of his soda and asked if he wanted to go get something to eat.

However some certain students took notice in the pictures no matter how secretive he was trying to be or how he was invisible to everyone before a boy (or so Gilbert said) took interest in him. Luckily his Alfred took notice of the whispering followed his brother and hung around (dragged his little twin Mattie around with his friends) a bit more, which made things quiet down.

A week later the second to last picture was delivered, it was simply a heart cut out of construction paper with drawings of falling maple leaves and a polar bear holding a heart. His admirer must have caught on to the whispering and he delivered it to the locker so that Matthew would find it during the time of day that the hallway would be the least busy and noticing of a slightly blushing boy hiding a piece of paper among his books.

Gilbert didn't even have to ask to see the picture. At their lunch table surrounded by their meager group of friends, Ludwig, the Vargas twins, Roderick, and Elizaveta, so the outside world would have to try harder to see as the friends had to try hard not to smile.

Matthew had been given a new nickname by Gilbert, he was now dubbed Birdie and only the most awesome person could call him that. Gilbert had shown him his bird named Gilbird and he had shown Gilbert his bear Kumajiro, of course Gilbert may have been just a little more surprised on his Birdie's choice of a pet than his Birdie had been on his. He wouldn't admit it though, no matter how much Matthew brought up the fact that he had screamed and hid behind a wall.

Their friends observed their behaviors very closely however out of the group only one person really knew. That person smiled as he observed how close Gilbert was sitting to Mattie and he offered to have everyone over for pasta because he had found a new recipe of a tomato sauce that he needed an opinion on. As the others said if they would or wouldn't go he saw Gilbert wait for Matthew's response before giving his own.

In a short while it was about time for the last note to be sent.

Gilbert took a deep breath as he stood in front of Matthews's locker.

He could do this.

S**orry for all the errors in grammer, I have no beta...Please review, I'm counting on your words for a grade and to improve my writing (and I really need to improve my writing). Flames are accepted as well, because they will be amusing to talk about in class. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have no idea how much I love you. Seriously. In fact you all motivated me to publish the second chapter earlier than I expected. Like, _much_ earlier. Hugs go to you all, and kisses for my people that gave me alerts and favorites and reviews. When i opened my inbox on Saturday my cousin's jaw dropped and I started doing a happy flailing motion. But enough of that, you don't care.**

**P.S. That thing about the change in style? By that I meant there would be a little talking. **

**Disclamer: (I forgot to put this in the first chapter, my bad) I do not own Hetalia, but I would like to, very much. **

"Alright Gilbert just put the note in his locker like you've done before" The nervous boy spoke to himself in very quiet tones despite being the only one in the hall. "You snuck out of class for this, not that that really matters," He paused and slightly tilted his head to the side as he considered what he said, "Okay.." he mentally prepared himself and put the folded up note to the vent-hole-thingy.

Then the bell rang.

"Fuu-"He paused the note in in surprise mentally whining at how it got a little bent up as he pressed his back to the locker and opened his eyes wide in a convict-in-an-old-movie-that-just-got-spotted sort of way then he blinked and ran away.

* * *

><p>Matthew came out of his class and went straight to his locker sighing, which meant it had been a good day by the way, normally he didn't even justify the day with a sigh.<p>

The reason for the day being so good was that he had been given only a few weird looks from the meaner of people because his brother was actually awake today and would notice if his only brother was being harassed. Unfortunately his brother, however an excellent bully stopping device he may be, was just a tiny bit annoying. The name calling on the way home will almost be better than if he would walk home with his brother. Almost.

He opened his locker and the hastily shoved in note almost fell to the floor, but he swooped down and caught it with reflexes born of having to fight for the remote with his family.

Matt almost opened the note in his haste to see it but then decided he didn't have time before other people would come by his locker so he put it between books and scurried away with his backpack to find a less occupied place to pack up.

* * *

><p>Gilbert paced back and forth, and back and forth. What if he decided to skip his locker today and didn't get the note? What if he rejected him? What if he doesn't want to even be his friend anymore? He went back and forth…<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew packed up everything and more or less hid himself in an empty hallway close to the teachers work room, just in case you know? He opened the paper expecting another drawing but instead it was a note in the sense that it actually had words.<p>

'I have been waiting for a long time to tell my feelings Birdie. It's just not fun being alone anymore, would you like to be alone with me?'

That had been all the paper had said, there was another polar bear at the bottom and sitting on its head was a bird. It reminded him of Gilbird actually. And speaking of things with Gil in the name, he had someone to go meet. Matt grinned; he had been hoping for this, he dashed off after putting the note safely into his hoodie's pocket.

He slowed down before going outside, calmly walking down the sidewalk to look no different from normal. It was a walk that said 'look here, or actually don't, nothing off at all' as he went on his way.

* * *

><p>Gilbert wasn't worried, that's what he told himself anyway while he was playing with his phone. He had been alone before, he could do it again. Wait, why was he jumping to conclusions? School just got out about a half hour ago. Twenty-eight minutes to be close, twenty-eight minutes and forty-two seconds. He forced himself to stop thinking about time and to just admire the day, the sun, the budding leaves, and the reviving grass.<p>

Twenty- nine minutes and thirteen seconds.

Shut up, me…

* * *

><p>Matthew had been getting close to the bench, he didn't think he would have taken this long to get here and he hoped he hadn't taken too long. His legs sped up without his mind's permission but he didn't care too much. He had to talk to see him in person.<p>

When he had reached the place Gilbert was looking the other way, perfect. He casually walked up looking at the sky, hands in his hoodie pockets. Then he looked at Gilbert as Gilbert looked at him.

"Hi"

"Guten Tag, Birdie" Gil decided to copy Matthew and play it cool. But there were beads of sweat running down his back and starting up on his forehead. Birdie had a small smile on his face and his eyes were half lidded and observing. Gilbert felt his mouth go dry and he waited for the other to make the first move be it rejection or… otherwise.

And what a first move did he make, closing his eyes he made a sort of shrug as if there was no big deal to be made out of the situation, and then he leaned down and planted a peck on Gilbert's lips. Gil did a comical blink and made an 'oh' shape with his mouth.

"Come on now, I accept your note and that's all you do?" Matthew made a fake sort of pout to make his boyfriend focus on the present. Yes that did sound good now didn't it? Boyfriend, boy~friend, it rolled of his mind quite easily.

In response to Matthew's wakeup call he sprang to his feet and planted a big kiss on his lips while spinning around in a circle that could rival that of the ballet dancers in Ivan's homeland. He pulled back and their grinning faces were identical.

"So," Matthew began, "I didn't know you could draw. So do you have a secret notebook or do you draw only for me?" He grinned at his boyfriend; yes he loved that word a lot… And his grin grew even bigger when Gilbert pulled him down to the table and his books eagerly showing him the notebook cleverly disguised as a math notebook.

They sat there and talked long after they had nothing more to talk about and after the sun had gone down. Then they departed for the night, reluctantly letting go of the other's hand and thanking whoever is up there that it was too late for the people that would normally taunt them to be out.

**The chapter's ending fails, I know. **

**Review please! I would love to hear your opinions (think of how much happy flailing I could do)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I had to change the majority of the plot around when the story took a mind of it's own and started to become fluffy and so four versions of this chapter were made. But enough about that.**

**I got a beta! Their name is Athesia and I have decided that she is the greatest person ever because she is able to put up with this wreck and fix it. Greatest _ever. _**

It was a beautiful day outside, slightly cloudy and a fair wind. However when Gilbert glanced at the person he was squished up against, on his big couch, he decided that he would rather be inside if he could be this close to his birdie.

Matthew laid his head on Gil's shoulder, "So do you want to actually do anything? Or should we just stay inside and watch T.V. all day?" he asked in a bored sort of fashion.

"Whatever you want to do, I suppose." Gil laid a kiss down on Matthew's cheek. The peacefulness wouldn't have been disrupted had it not been for Matthew's brother deciding to come in and fake throwing up at the sight of them.

"Can't you two have your honeymoon somewhere else? You're gaying up the rest of the house." Alfred grabbed a mug of coffee. A cup of coffee, of which in Gilbert's unhumble opinion, he sooo didn't need to have seeing as it was at least a quarter sugar.

"So," slurp "What are you two going to do today? You can't stay here, I've got friends coming over and besides if mom finds out about this," Alfred gestured to the two of them, "she is going to blow a gasket. You really need to tell her."

"I'll tell her soon." Matthew huffed under his breath "and I suppose we can go… to the mall?" He looked over to his boyfriend. Gilbert nodded a confirmation of this with a smirk.

"You know there are going to be 'disagreeable' people there." Alfred said with a concerned glance at the two while he emphasized the word 'disagreeable'.

"Yeah, because there won't be 'disagreeable' people at the park, the movies, or anywhere else." Sarcasm dripped off of Mathew's tounge like the coffee that dripped into the coffee pot. "Don't worry; we know how to handle them. Besides, we really need to get out of the house." He looked at his brother and gave an encouraging smile, but that did nothing to relax Alfred.

After a few minutes of shuffling around to get the mandatory things to leave, their phones wallets and another cup of coffee, they headed outside to and got into Gil's car. It was nothing special grey and faded, it was actually kind impressive that they managed to fade grey. There was a big part on the driver's door where the paint was almost completely scraped off.

Not long after they had gotten together the couple had exited the school to find that a few offensive words had been scratched into the car. Matthew was shocked, he was still getting used to the whole being hated thing. Alfred, who was with them at the time after being disclosed with the information that they were together, was furious and shouted curse words that rolled across the parking lot like barks of thunder.

Gilbert sighed and drove everyone home. Later, when everyone was gone, he worked for hours to peel off the paint so that it resembled a blast of fire, and then he took another hour and a half to polish the now bare design so that when he picked up Matthew and his brother in the morning (it didn't take long to realize the bus a not optimal way to go to school after they had got together) it shone bright in the new morning light.

"So, to the mall we go." Gilbert said as he blindly fiddled with the radio. "What shall we do at the mall then? You have something in mind, or are we just going window shopping? Or-"

"Gil."

"We could get smoothies, go to the movies, oops didn't mean for that to rhyme."

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Don't worry." Matt said to his boyfriend as he admired how cute it was that he was thinking so much about their date. He could still see the gears turning in Gilbert's head.

Of course the pleasant moment did not last long the window was down (not really because it was a beautiful day, actually it looked like it was going to rain, but because Gilbert farted in the car, a lot ("I'm not going to apologize" said Gilbert)) in the air was a hint of a bitter metallic smell.

"Do you smell that?" Matthew asked even though it was already obvious he did.

"Yeah, and it's not me." Gil said. "You wanna-"

"Check it out? Yes." Gilbert turned the car around back to where it was coming from. He pulled into the park's parking lot and they both got out. "That way." He said as he pointed. The two followed a pathway that led them in the direction that they had smelled it.

The man was casually sitting against a tree texting; the scene wouldn't have appeared abnormal if it weren't for the blood everywhere. On the ground in little splotches, there were slashes of it on the trees, but most importantly it was on the guy.

Blood was smeared across his face where he obviously tried to wipe it off to no avail, his nose was still bleeding. His left fist had the blood from his nose on it; his right was bloody at the knuckles. He had black pants and a white t-shirt on, they both had blood on them, but his pink scarf mysteriously was clean.

"Hey are you okay?" Matthew asked and the guy with platinum blond hair and he looked up. Gilbert raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hello Ivan" Gilbert said. Ivan and Gil were never really close friends, or friends at all really, they had only one class together once. However they had once given each other tips about which places to avoid and when; at least until Ivan started working out, got some friends, and his sisters moved to their school.

Ivan peered out from under his hair to look at Matthew and Gilbert. He watched silently as Mattie glanced at Gil, Gil grabbed Mattie's hand and pulled them closer so that they could sit down relatively close to him.

"Matthew this is Ivan, Ivan this is Matthew." Ivan smiled; Gil was always making introductions when he could as if showing off his friends to each other.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mativy, I would shake your hand but…" He held up his hands knowing that the other blond already understood before he even did it.

"So…" Gilbert played with the grass that suddenly turned more interesting than staring at his bloody not-friend, "What happened exactly?"

Ivan sighed, "One of them wanted to prove that no gay guy could ever be as strong as his reputation. Once his face was a bloody mess the others stepped in."

Gilbert nodded, "How many were there?"

"Four, I didn't recognize them though. And they scurried one after another as they realized how futile fighting me was." Ivan looked at his phone as it buzzed. The corners of his stoic expression turned up just a tiny bit.

"What is it?" Matthew, who had been quiet until just then, said. Ivan looked at him as if he just remembered that he was there and Matthew flinched a little, "Ah, um, sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy or anything it's just that just then it looked like you were happy about something…"

Ivan tilted his head a bit then smiled a in a way that reminded Mattie of a child, "No it's fine, you aren't being nosy. Finding a bloody person and sitting with them gives you the right to know their feelings right?" Ivan kol'd as Matthew tried to figure out if he was kidding or not, or even if that made sense in any way really. "My boyfriend should be here soon to pick me up."

Matthew made a hum of understanding. He looked at his own phone for the time and suddenly had a thought. "Hey Gil," He waited for a response, "weren't we supposed to be doing something? I forgot."

Gilbert and Matthew mentally backtracked and at the same time they came to a realization. "Oohhhh…" They said in unison, a chorus like way.

"Dammit I was supposed to take you to the mall, sorry." Gil looked at Matthew.

"It's fine. We can go some other day." Matthew said as he smiled in a sort of way to cheer up Gilbert.

Neither of those two was paying attention to the parking lot in the distance. But Ivan was, his smile got a little more real for a second as he watched a familiar car pull into the park.

**Help, I need a pairing for Russia. I'm pretty sure what I'm going to do, but if you have a suggestion...**


End file.
